Who, What, Where, Ed
"Who, What, Where, Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds go through a whole lot of trouble just to make an omelet. Plot The Eds aren't interested in scams today, all they want is some Eddy-style omelets! But how do you make an omelet when Ed's broken every egg in the fridge? Maybe if they had their own chicken… Rolf has lots of chickens but he's not going to give the Eds one for free, they will have to trade for it. So begins a day of Cul-de-Sac transactions, Rolf wants sawdust and Kevin has some but they'll have to paint his shed for it. But there's no paint. Jimmy (who gets traumatized in the process) has paint but he wants clams (clams?) Jonny 2x4 has a whole bucketful he's just harvested with Plank from the drains (this is getting weird) and he wants an anchor. The Kankers have an anchor on the wall of their trailer (now it's getting dangerous) the Eds don't get the anchor and they narrowly avoid getting kissed into the bargain so will Jonny take a rock tied to a rope instead? Nope, now Plank wants a tennis racket. Sarah has one and she wants a giant teddy for it so it's back to Jimmy's again and for that teddy he wants plums. Finally the Eds come full circle back to Rolf who has lots of plums - but he doesn't want Eddy's comb or Double D's abacus for them, yet Rolf was mesmerized by Ed's yo-yo. He hands over some plums, which they trade to Jimmy for the teddy bear, then to Sarah, then Plank, then Jimmy again, then they paint Kevin's shed and return to Rolf with a bucket of sawdust. He gives them an egg which they can hatch into their own chicken, which Ed promptly breaks. Quotes *'Edd': "Ed! You're pitting the floor." *'Ed': "Aw, no way, Double D. Not since I had my braces removed." *'Eddy': "Eggs, Ed! Eggs!" *'Ed' inside a freezer for eggs: "Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs..." a popsicle in the freezer "''Pop freeze!"'' *'Eddy': "You find eggs in the freezer monobrow! Look in the fridge, next to the milk." *'Ed' the popsicle stuck with his tongue: "I'll be right back Eddy!" the fridge looking for eggs "''I found some eggs!"'' *'Eddy': "Bring 'em over. I'm starving!" *'Ed': "I'm Ed!" towards Eddy and Double D, the fridge caught Ed's stuck tongue, making Ed throw the eggs at them ''"Contact! Whoa!" ''shielding himself with a pan while Double D gets hit with the rampart barrage of the eggs *'Eddy' approaches toward Ed with the frying pan behind his back: "Hmm... Ed, oh Ed?" *'Ed': "Banana flavor, Eddy, want a bite?" *'Eddy': "Hold that thought…" Ed with frying pan ---- *'Rolf': "The hay is warm and tells Rolf all." up the egg and evaluates it "Ah, the fat has been trimmed and I will sleep well." up his fowl "A fine egg, Rolf will remember." *'Ed': "Look chickens!" *'Eddy': "And they lay eggs! Hey Rolf, fire over that egg-maker for us!" and Rolf watch Ed chase a chicken *'Ed' chasing a chicken: "Chickens are fast!" *'Eddy': "Come on, Rolf. Give us a chicken!" *'Rolf': "Has your brain turned to custard like half-price pastry, Ed-Boy? I give you... no chickens! It is simple, like yourself, to hatch your own fowl." *'Edd': "Hmm... an opportunity to nurture the life and future of a domestic fowl seems appealing." *'Ed': "Where do eggs come from, Rolf?" *'Rolf': "Let me show you exactly where the egg comes from--" *'Edd' Rolf: "NO! Um… Eggs come from chickens, Ed." *'Ed': "Where does a chicken come from?" *'Rolf': "An egg, slowpoke Ed! My day is half-over and you are half-full, good-bye!" *'Eddy': "Wait! Rolf!" comes across Rolf and tries to trick him "How 'bout that egg?" attempts to snatch the egg from Rolf *'Rolf': "You must trade for the egg, greasy Ed-boy." *'Eddy': "Trade? For what?!" *'Rolf': "Sawdust. You want this egg, yes Ed-boy?" ---- *'Eddy' grumbling: "Clams? What's with clams? Could you spare some clams?" *'Edd': "Pardon me, you wouldn't happen to have any clams, would you?" *'Eddy': "Say, you haven't seen any clams around here, have you? *'Edd': "Could we borrow a cup of clams?" *'Ed': running round the entire cul-de-sac asking for a cup of clams "Can Eddy come out to play?" Eddy: exasperated "I'm right beside you, Ed." Ed: and pleased "Hi, Eddy!" Eds seeing Jonny and Plank coming out of a manhole with a bucket of clams *'Jonny': "Boy Plank, you're hard to beat when it comes to gathering clams." *'Edd': "Clams?" *'Ed': "Is that Jonny?" *'Eddy' toward Jonny: "The clam master has arrived!" *'Edd' scratching his own head: "My, how convenient." *'Eddy': "Just what we're looking for. Toss a few of those clams our way, Jonny-Boy." *'Jonny': "Trade ya, Eddy." *'Eddy' sarcastically: "Oh sure, why not." *'Jonny': "We want an anchor!" *'Eddy': "An anchor?! What are you nuts?! I'm going home!" falls down into the manhole that Jonny came out ''"Aah!" ''splashes in the sewage water as Ed, Double D, Jonny and Plank gazed at Eddy in the sewer *'Ed': "But I love chickens Eddy!" ---- *'Edd 'the yolk out of his hat: "No eggs, no omelets, Eddy." *'Eddy': "If only we had a chicken, we'd be knee deep in eggs. A chicken! That's it!" tackles Eddy to the floor *'Ed': "A chicken!" on Eddy's body while convincing him to get a chicken "Oh, please Eddy can we get a chicken? Come on Eddy! Oh please Eddy? Let's get a chicken! Can we, please? I love chickens, Eddy!" *'Eddy': "Sure Ed, you can have a chicken, but I get to keep the eggs." ---- *'Eddy': "We'll have a chicken in no time!" *'Ed': "I love chickens Eddy!" *'Edd': "Please Ed, I enjoy witty phantom but my arms are falling asleep here." *'Eddy': "The sawdust collector is ready. Let's go boys!" pushes the saw on the log back and forth while the sawdust slowly goes into the funnel to the pitcher ''"I hate to do this for a living." ''D hits his head on to the log each time Ed pushes the saw back and forth *'Jonny': "STOP! Stop sawing that log!" *'Eddy': "How are we suppose to get sawdust? Maybe Plank would like to contribute." *'Jonny' Plank in fear: "Oh no, Plank says... Kevin's got a lot of sawdust!" *'Eddy' tosses his pitcher to the side: "Kevin's got sawdust?!" runs past Jonny, making him dizzy ''"Remind me to thank you... later!" ''runs past the woozy Jonny Trivia/Goofs *This is the first time we ever see Lee's eye. *When the Eds ran away from the The Kanker Sisters, Eddy's fake mustache suddenly disapears. *When Eddy grabs Jonny's bucket after giving him the fake anchor, he says that they should head on over to Kevin's, but it's Jimmy's house that they have to go to with the clams. *When the Kankers open their door to the Eds in disguise, the door frame changes from red to green. *When Eddy responds to Jonny's protests of sawing the log and holds up the measuring cup, what little sawdust is in it disappears. *After Eddy knocks Ed out with the frying pan, Edd and Eddy's aprons disappear. However, they could have removed it off screen. *When Double D says "Oh my, exposed!", Ed's eyebrow is gone. *When The Eds have the plums they go to Jimmy's House on the left. But when they have the sawdust they go to the right when the came from Rolf's House which was on the left. *When the Eds ask Kevin for the sawdust, watch Kevin's tongue closely, because it alternates between being green and yellow. *We learn in this episode that Ed used to have braces. *Eddy cooks omelets again in the episode "Rambling Ed." In both episodes, he claims he makes really great omelets. *The scene where Eddy is on top of Edd on top of Ed as a Leaning Tower, for the tall stranger disguise to get the anchor, probably inspired the Tower of Eddy for Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *This episode's title card has a similar face and head shape to Eddy on it. *The episode's title card shows the sequence of the plot, as in the required items they need to claim the egg. *When they discovered Jonny 2x4 has clams the house turns from green to yellow. *When Ed trips and the eggs go flying, Eddy uses a frying pan to guard himself. If that was the case, why didn't the Eds just use the eggs that were caught in the pan? Or they probably didn't want to ruin the plot. *Ed tripped and the egg flew out of control. Eddy uses a frying pan for defense, but in the scene when Eddy was going to hit Ed with the frying pan, the eggs on the pan disappear. *While Jimmy was painting, when he said "Oh Pretty dolly!", his mouth doesn't even move. *This is what everyone has to trade: **Rolf: Sawdust for the egg **Kevin: Painting his toolshed for sawdust **Jimmy: Clams for paint **Jonny 2x4: Tennis racket for clams (The Eds failed to get an anchor) **Sarah: Giant teddy bear for tennis racket **Jimmy (again): Plums for a giant teddy bear **Rolf (again): Yo-Yo for plums *When Ed said, "Aw, no way, Double-D. Not since I had my braces removed," this could point out that Ed had braces before the start of the series. *It is unknown how Jonny untangled himself from the Eds' fake anchor trick. *When Eddy was pouring salt on his frying pan making it a montain of salt and tells Ed to find eggs in the fridge, and after Ed looked for the eggs, the mountain of salt on the pan disappears. *This is the first time Double D interrupted somebody talking. *After Jonny and Plank gathered clams with their scuba gear from a body of water, shouldn't Plank swell up from the water? *This is the only first episode where the Eds had to do multiple trades all at once. *If Ed was knocked out by Eddy's frying pan, shouldn't he have a nosebleed when he wakes up? *Nazz was the only person in the episode whom did not have to trade with the Eds since they didn't grab her racket. Video d_QpGgGjm2Q BlvMcc7XZNc AOcQ_Uc_gOw Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with no scams